Un postentrenamiento movido
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke es un adolescente, y como tal tiene sus problemillas
1. Chapter 1

**Los jugadores del Raimon, entre ellos, Kyousuke Tsurugi, acababan de terminar el entrenamiento; al ex-agente le tocó hablar con su entrenador, para su molestia; y recoger unas cuantas cosas, también para su molestia; relativamente no tardó demasiado, no superó los quince minutos, pero se sentía como si le acabaran de dar una paliza…**

**Aunque la mayor de sus molestias era que no pudo hacer, como puntualmente todas las semanas, "liberar sus tensiones" tras el entrenamiento del viernes, siempre el más duro y en el que se le acumulaban, además de adrenalina, una excitación causada al ver a Tenma Matsukaze, su compañero, con su uniforme húmedo y ligeramente transparentado**

-De hoy no pasa, le asaltaré en la ducha y le diré todo… Pero antes, voy al baño… de tanto beber agua estoy que no puedo más.

**Kyousuke entró en el baño de chicos, o al menos lo intentó… porque el baño estaba cerrado**

-¡Joder! Llegué tarde, ya lo han cerrado…

**Pensó en darle una patada en la puerta y entrar, pero tenía un problema…**

-No… solo faltaría que me hicieran pagar otra vez una puerta nueva; intentaré esta vez usar la maña.

**Tsurugi cogió una horquilla de su pelo (No os impresionéis, tanto pelo tan uniformemente elevado tenía que tener algún secreto) y empezó a trastear en la cerradura, hasta que oyó un "clac" y pudo entrar, aunque su primera visión no era normal: Unos uniformes del equipo de fútbol tirados en el suelo y uno de los retretes cerrado.**

-Mejor no hago ruido y voy al retrete…

**No le hacía falta hacer ruido, ya bastante lo cubrían unos gemidos provenientes de ese cubículo cerrado, igualmente fue al cubículo libre que había a la derecha del ocupado; ambos se comunicaban por unas rejillas que había arriba del todo y abajo del todo de la pared, Kyousuke, por curiosidad, echó una ojeada y…**

-Minamisawa-kun… c-cuidado… es mi primera vez, ¡AH!  
>-Relajate… Norihito-kun… no es la primera… vez…<p>

**Exacto, Minamisawa Atsushi estaba embistiendo a Kurama Norihito, ambos eran compañeros de equipo de Kyousuke… y entre ellos parece ser que algo más…**

-Esto es… demasiado excitante…-**, Tsurugi tuvo que bajarse ligeramente los pantalones y empezar a mover su miembro arriba y abajo para liberar sus tensiones, también las añadidas; todo se mantuvo relativamente sin incidentes…**

-Minamisawa-kun… pon… tu mano… en… mi ¡AH!  
>-Huff… luego ya te lameré ahí… quiero probar tu sabor…<br>-No… lo digas… así… ¡NGAH!

… **pero Kyousuke hizo algo que no podía evitar: gemir, **-Ngh… ¡AAH!-, **Minamisawa y Norihito lo escucharon.**

-Norihito-kun… ¿Lo has oído?  
>-¡P-pero si cerramos bien!<p>

**Ambos salieron medio desnudos y tapándose las partes nobles a buscar de quien había salido ese grito, pero ya no había nadie, Kyousuke se había dado cuenta de su error y tras dar ese gran gemido accidental, salió corriendo y cerró la puerta deprisa.**

-Pues… no hay nadie…-**, Norihito se apoyó en uno de los lavabos.  
><strong>-Entonces…-**, Minamisawa sonrió y se puso de rodillas frente a Norihito.  
><strong>-¡Mi… namisawa!... ¡Joder, sí que eres… activo sexualmente!... ¡AHH!

**Kyousuke se encontraba peor que antes: A medio hacer y nervioso, **-Tsk… mierda… ¿y ahora qué hago?-**, Kyousuke recordó lo que dijo antes, **-Claro, Tenma… … voy a la ducha-

**Tsurugi entró en las duchas, sacó su ropa de calle de la taquilla, la puso sobre uno de los bancos y se fue rápido a la ducha, donde todavía estaba Tenma, **-Oh, Tsurugi-san, hola  
>-Ho-hola…-<strong>, no hizo ningún gesto más y se empezó a lavar el cuerpo con la esponja<br>**-Hoy ha sido duro, ¿no?  
>-Erm… sí…<br>-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?  
>-Cosas que hacer. No te importan…<p>

**El silencio se mantuvo durante un minuto, el tiempo en el que Tenma identificó un problema en las partes bajas de Tsurugi, **-Tsurugi-san…  
>-D-dime…<br>-¿Estás bien?

**Tsurugi le miró y no respondió, acto seguido se lanzó a besar a Tenma con una ligera violencia, sin pensar en el daño que hacía si le mordía ni nada.**

-¡T… Tsurugi…! ¿Qué haces? Me duele-**, Tenma se pasaba la mano por la boca, disgustado**  
>-Me da igual…-<strong>, mientras hablaba, Kyousuke cogió una de las duchas y le quitó el cabezal, dejando la ducha en una simple manguera; tras eso, volvió a agarrar a Tenma y siguió besándole igual de violento que antes, pero esta vez le aprisionó con su cuerpo y acercó la "manguera" a la entrada del trasero de Tenma, luego abrió el grifo con potencia; Tenma notó como le entraba esa agua a presión en su interior mientras Kyousuke usaba las manos para abrir mejor su entrada.<strong>

-¡A… AH!... Kyousuke… ¡A-Aparta!  
>-Se que realmente te está gustando, Tenma-kun… ábrete más de piernas…<br>-N… No… ¡AH!  
>-Sí…-<strong>, Kyousuke movió su mano del trasero a la entrepierna y empezó a masturbar a Tenma, el cual empezó a gemir notablemente,<strong>-Estoy muy excitado… y es por culpa tuya-  
>-¿C-Culpa mía?<br>-Todos los viernes, cuando sudas tanto, se te transparenta todo… esos pezones tan apetecibles…-**, Tsurugi empezó a sorber en ese punto  
><strong>-Ngh… Ah… Tsurugi… eres muy… brusco ¡Para!-**, Tenma empezó a estirar el brazo y acercar la mano a lo que él creía un punto débil del ex-agente para que dejara de aprovecharse de él  
><strong>-Tenma… Tenma-kun… Ten… ¿eh? ¿Q… qué haces…?... ¡A-AH!, mi… trasero…-**, Tenma introdujo como pudo dos dedos en el interior de Kyousuke.  
><strong>-Kyou… suke… ¿tú me… amas?  
>-¿Q-qué dices…?<br>-Lo estás haciendo conmigo… será por… algo…  
>-C…calla y sigue…-<strong>, A Tenma le impresionó que Kyousuke se estuviera dejando hacer eso, pero no pudo dejar de parar, ni el propio Tenma sabía muy bien el motivo.<strong>

-Esto es… ¡AH!... raro…  
>-Da lo mismo…-<strong>, Kyousuke dejó de toquetearle y de usar el chorro de agua. Tenma no supo qué hacer, pero su compañero se dio la vuelta, aún de pie, <strong>-Ya que empezaste… no acabes ahora…-; **Tenma no tardó mucho en empezar a embestir a Kyousuke con poca fuerza, **-¡AH!, T-Tenma… estúpido… no vayas tan lento…  
>-P-pero, Kyousuke… no sé… mucho de esto…<br>-Pues… para no saberlo… … … NGH… solo… muévete…

**Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que sin avisar, Tenma gritó y acabó manchando todo el trasero de su compañero.**

-L… lo siento, Tsurugi-san-**, Kyousuke se puso la mano bajo el trasero, notando como goteaba el líquido de Tenma, y acto seguido, se lamió la mano, para sorpresa de su compañero, **-Tsu…-**, no le dio tiempo a seguir la frase, ya que le empezó a besar con la misma violencia que al principio, esta vez Tenma no se asustó, es más, le gustaba esa fuerza; más aún cuando Tsurugi le trajo hacia delante y acabaron en el suelo, rozándose sus entrepiernas, el ex-agente estaba muy sensible.**

-Tenma… … me… duele…  
>-¿E…eh?<br>-Mi entrepierna… me duele…  
>-E-entiendo…<p>

**Tenma empezó a bajar la cabeza lentamente de labio a cuello, y de cuello a torso, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de Tsurugi, como ensañándose en la jugada similar de su compañero.**

-Te… amo.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Bah… n-no he dicho nada… estúpido…-**, Tenma no hizo caso y siguió lamiendo hacia abajo hasta que su lengua rozó la entrepierna de Tsurugi, el cual gimió con ansia; al oír eso, Tenma empezó a juguetear con ello yendo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba hasta que llegó el momento de introducírselo en la boca, **-¡A-AH!; i…idiota, unas veces… tanto… y otras… tan poco… … no vayas tan… rápido…-

**Parece ser que Tenma se negaba a ir lento o no lo había escuchado, porque aceleraba en vez de ralentizar; pero Kyousuke se veía invadido por los gemidos y los jadeos, tanto que no podía ya siquiera hablar.**

-¿Hm?  
>-N… n…n…-<strong>, Kyousuke le quería decir que no intentara hablar mientras hacía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía; unos minutos después soltó toda su tensión, para sorpresa de Tenma, <strong>-¡Gah!… ¡Tenma-kun!...  
>-Nnn… puaj… es muy... raro… ¿Qué… hago?-<strong>, sin importar lo pringosa o amarga que estuviera la boca de Tenma, Kyousuke le empezó a besar de nuevo, esta vez sus mordiscos le hicieron en los labios un poco de sangre, la cual Kyousuke también lamía.<strong>

**Pasado un rato, soltó a Tenma y se marchó; con tanto meneo, ya estaba bastante seco, por lo que se puso la ropa y se fue, no sin antes decir algo:**

-Hm… hasta mañana…

**Tenma también se vistió rápido y salió corriendo detrás de él, corrió y corrió hasta que le encontró en un parque cercano, apoyado en una pared.**

-Kyousuke-kun…  
>-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo, Tenma?<br>-No me has respondido a mi pregunta.  
>-Tsk… ¿Cuál?<br>-¿Tú me amas?  
>-Je… claro que no…<br>-En… entonces por qué me has…

**Kyousuke le cogió de la pechera con poca fuerza y le habló a poca distancia, **-No comentes nada de lo que ha pasado en los vestuarios o estás muerto; lo he hecho por un arrebato, nada más.

**Tenma dio un muy corto beso a Kyousuke y le respondió, **-Hmpf… Esto también ha sido un arrebato mío…  
>-¿Ahora quieres jugar a esto? Bien… esta noche lo mismo voy a tu casa y tengo otro arrebato<br>-¿Y por donde entrarás?  
>-No me hará falta entrar… tú me vas a invitar a dormir a tu casa, ¿verdad?... o si no, te secuestro y te llevo a la mía…-<p>

**Tenma sonrió, **-O sea… que esto es el amor…-

**La respuesta no le gustó nada a Kyousuke… **-¡Q-que te he dicho que no es amor, solo un arrebato!, ¡y deja de repetir eso!  
>-Bueno… pues entonces… ¿Querrías tener un pequeño arrebato conmigo ahora?<br>-Tsk… está bien… pero hasta esta noche, cállate…-** Kyousuke abrazó con ternura a Tenma y se quedó así un buen rato, el ex-agente murmuraba algo, pero no se le entendía muy bien, aunque Tenma lo interpretó como un "te quiero".**

**Finalmente, antes de marcharse y decirle que iría a casa de Tenma por la noche a dormir, le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**FIN**


	2. Epilogo

-O sea… que esto es el amor…

**A Kyousuke le resonaba esa frase en la cabeza**

**Habían pasado 15 días desde que un par de "arrebatos" le habían costado la perdida de la virginidad, tanto suya como la de su… ¿novio?, ¿algo-más-que-un-amigo? Tenma. Y Kyousuke no quería pensar nada más allá de que fuera un arrebato, solo quería pensar en eso, un simple calentón que derivó a más al ver el cuerpo de Tenma completamente desnudo.**

**Pero su cerebro le repetía siempre que pensaba en ello una única cosa: "Un arrebato, vale; ¿pero dos arrebatos, y encima en el mismo día?"**

-¡Que no!, ¡Solo fue una puñetera coincidencia!, ¡CA-LLA-TE!

**El grito que dio hizo que el profesor, temeroso y dubitativo, le "Invitara a abandonar la clase", aunque él se marchó antes de la segunda palabra del maestro. Pese a todo, para mucha gente dentro de la escuela, todavía era un SEED proveniente de Fifth Sector**

**Kyousuke dio un paseo por el recinto tratando de relajarse. Aunque ya en el recreo, se subió a la terraza para pensar un rato a solas, se asomó al borde, mirando al horizonte, en el cual se veía perfectamente al fondo la Torre Inazuma con su flamante relámpago luminoso**

-¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?, ¡maldita sea!, yo le amo, pero nunca podré decírselo… y seguro que acabará con Sorano… siempre detrás de él revoloteándole como una mosca… ¿Y qué pensarán de mí los compañeros y los rivales si me ven saliendo con un hombre? Qué vergüenza…  
>-Vergüenza… ¿de qué?<p>

**Detrás de él estaban Tenma, Aoi y Shinsuke. Kyousuke no había oído siquiera el ruido de la puerta de la terraza**

-¿C… Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?  
>-Solo llevamos unos segundos… y te habíamos oído un "Que vergüenza", ¿por qué? ¿qué… sucede?-<strong>, dijo Aoi con esa cara de curiosidad que Kyousuke odiaba<br>**-Nada que te importe, Sorano… necesito estar a solas…-, **Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, preguntándose el motivo y cuchicheando, eso le irritaba a Kyousuke, e impulsivamente tomó a Tenma del brazo y les gritó a los otros dos, **-¡Vosotros dos!, ¡callaos de una vez!, Matsukaze… tú te vienes conmigo

**Tenma se sorprendió con la reacción, **-¿A… Adonde me llevas?  
>-Lejos… tengo que solucionar un problema contigo-<br>-E… Está bien…

**Tenma afirmó tímidamente y le siguió hasta las duchas del equipo de fútbol, **-Tche, aquí empezó todo…

**Miró alrededor y se quedó mirando una de las duchas, **-¿No será… Otro arrebato?  
>-¡Te he dicho que…!... no fue un arrebato, ¿verdad?-<strong>, Kyousuke dio un muy corto paseo por el área, -<strong>maldita seas Matsukaze-**, agarró la muñeca del brazo derecho de Tenma y le trajo hacia sí, el susodicho intentaba decir algo pero no sabía el qué, **-Déjate de balbuceos y bésame

**Tenma cubrió la cara de Kyousuke con la mano, **-¡No te entiendo!, ¡No entiendo que quieres de mí!-**, se apartó de él, **-Primero me… agarraste sin piedad queriendo hacer… e-esas cosas, luego quisiste que fuera yo el que lo hiciera contigo, luego me tiras como si fuera basura, y… al final volviste a… quererlo hacer conmigo… y me dices que no estás enamorado de mí, ¡no… no te entiendo!-**, Kyousuke miró a otro lado, cosa que irritó a Tenma, que al final tomó con fuerza la cara de su compañero y le besó, **-¡Que quede claro que yo sí estoy enamorado de ti!... no quiero que me beses hasta que no tengas claro qué es lo que quieres

**Kyousuke se sonrojó, **-¿En serio… me amas?... no necesito saber nada más-**, los ojos del hasta ahora tipo duro se llenaron de lágrimas, y aunque se volvió a amarrar con su fuerza habitual, luego relajó su cuerpo y acercó la cabeza para fundirse en un largo beso**

-…

-…

-… Kyousuke… ¿tú… temías que no te amara?  
>-Yo… yo no temía nada<br>-Pues parecía que…  
>-Está bien… lo que tu digas-<strong>, con la tez completamente roja le tomó de la mano y le volvió a llevar hacia fuera, <strong>-no… no he comido nada  
>-Yo tampoco, ¿quieres un poco de mi fiambrera?<br>-Está bien… g-gracias… Tenma-kun  
>-Me gusta que me llames así… Kyousuke-kun<p>

**FIN**


End file.
